Deserve
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena feels that she doesn't deserve the good people in her life. Kara needs to convince her that she is more than her last name. Supercorp. TW: rape and abuse.


(Lena's POV)

My life has never been what I thought it would be; my brother turned against the world trying to get rid of the aliens and my mother runs an organization trying to do the same as my brother. And all my life I just wished that I was good, that I was enough, that I was cared about, and that I was loved, but in these past few months I realized that that is a life that I will never have. My best friend Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, today has finally brought Morgan Edge to justice. And then my mother appeared up to her old tricks helping Edge and tried to kill her and prevent her from taking down Edge…and I killed my mother. I shot her to protect Kara as mother was aiming one of Lex's weapons at her and I would do it again, but it made me really think about myself. I only hurt the ones around me, no matter how hard I try to protect and save people, I'm no better than them.

So, here I am at L-Corp, sitting on the edge of the roof drinking a bottle of whiskey. Trying to drink away the pain, the knowing that I'm no different from my family, the knowing that I'm not destined to be happy and…and in love. I am in love with my best friend, but she has never seen me like that. She thinks that I'm dating her friend James Olsen, who is kind and handsome, but he is not her. And he broke up with me because of what Clark had said while arguing with me at the DEO that trusting me was a mistake, that I would only hurt the people around me, and that I was not different than them. I tried to stop thinking about her, about the way that she fumbles with her words, the way that she plays with her glasses when she's nervous, or the way that she blushes when I flirt with her. But she is the only thing that makes me happy, that keeps me going, and that makes me feel loved and safer than I've ever felt.

I've lost everyone and everything that I've ever cared about or loved. I killed my own mother. My brother is in prison for killing hundreds of innocent people and still has the time to send assassins to kill me. My father is dead and never truly saw me for who I was or who I could be, like mother. And my birth mother, well I don't know what happened to her, she just disappeared from my life and I was forced to live with the Luthor's. I only have a handful of friends. Sam is finally in control of herself and helping Kara with Supergirl stuff. James isn't talking to me ever since Clark's statements at the DEO. Winn and I get along just fine, but we don't spend a lot of time together. Mike whose name is really Mon-El is back from the future with a wife, Imra. We never really got along to begin with, though Imra seems to like me for some reason. Brainiac-5 is nice, but he is different. Alex is friendly, but I can tell that she still worries too much that I'll be like the other Luthors. J'onn doesn't trust me because of my brother so he keeps me at a distance. And Clark hates me because of Lex. The only other person who is nice and seems to like me is Eliza and I'm not sure why.

Tired of holding in the tears and the pain that threatens to take hold of me. I sit here waiting for my brother's assassins that will come because he must know that I killed mother. And they will finally put me out of my misery.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

A celebration has been going on at the DEO ever since we handled Morgan Edge and Lillian Luthor, though I'm not feeling in a celebrating mood I am sitting with my friends and family. We finally were ahead of the bad guys. Sam had been a big help and we continued to handle the rest of the world-killers that were sent, like she was. It had taken a while to take down Edge and I couldn't believe that we had both Edge and Lillian handled, but then I remembered that we didn't handle Lillian, Lena did.

Lena. My heart ached for her, she had been such a big help for us in defeating Edge and Lillian, she had had to kill her mother to save me, to protect me. She had proven herself over and over to me that she cared about me. That is when I started to look around trying to see where she was, she was here when the celebration had started, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey. Who are you looking for?" Alex asked with concern on her face.

"Lena." I replied like it was obvious.

"She left." James said like it was nothing.

"When?" I asked.

"A while ago. Why?"

I stood up to leave and go see Lena. How could I have not known that she left? How did I not been there for her? She was probably off drinking herself to death, like she did when Edge had framed her for those kids getting sick.

"Kara. I'm sure Lena's fine." Clark stated with disdain in his voice when he said Lena's name.

"How do you know? You don't even like her."

"She's fine Kara." James said with the same disdain in his voice as Clark.

"And you would know that how? Because you were her boyfriend and she would tell you? Cause I doubt she would ever tell you when something was wrong. She never tells anyone that something is wrong. Do you know why?" I yelled at James and then I turned to face the group with anger in my voice. "Because she has never felt like she belonged, was cared about, or loved. She blames herself for everything even if it's not her fault. She killed her mother for me…for the world to protect people and keep them safe. None of you have treated her like she was more than her last name or like she was your friend. She feels that she is unworthy, doesn't deserve to be cared and loved, and is not good enough." I turned and headed for the balcony.

"Where are you going, Kara?" Clark asked still not believing that I would want Lena in my life.

"I am going to prove to her that I care and love her just as much as she cares and loves everyone here, even though everyone here doesn't care and love her." And just as Kara was about to leave an alarm suddenly went off and everyone immediately headed to the screens to see what was going on.

"Mr. Schott?" J'onn asked demanding an answer.

"L-Corp…it's under attack." Winn said as he brought up video of L-Corp from a local television station that stated that no one was hurt or in the building, the building was engulfed in flames and seemed to be crumbling down. The station had a view of the roof where several men were escaping via a helicopter, but then they noticed the body of someone on the roof.

"Lena!" I cried as they zoomed in on the body. She was bloody, bruised, and unconscious. I took off as fast as I could. I needed to get to her. I needed to save her. I needed to prove to her that someone cared and loved her. I needed so many things, but I knew that more than anything I needed her, with me and alive.

* * *

(3RD person POV)

Kara had just left, leaving everyone standing still as they went over everything that had just been said and their past interactions with Lena. Kara was right; they didn't really show her that she belonged, that she was helping, or that she belonged. It was true they didn't act like they cared about her, not in the way that Kara did. They hadn't even noticed that something was wrong with her, like Kara had.

"We need to get everyone away from the building, it looks like it's going to collapse. Hopefully if you put out the fire it will prevent the building from collapsing because the steel is getting to hot and melting." Winn said looking at the structure.

"Everyone listen up." J'onn said taking over. "Clark and Sam handle the fire. Mon-El and James get people to safety. While Imra and I will track the helicopter. Alex, you need to handle medical. Lena will need medical attention right away. Eliza, Kara is going to need someone with her. Winn and Brainiac-5, you find out who was on that helicopter, who did this, and if anything else needs our attention. Let's go."

Mon-El and James grabbed some weapons and then headed out, while Sam and Clark took off for L-Corp to put out the flames. Agents went everywhere as they went to work doing as they were commanded. Alex and Eliza grabbed the medical team and a gurney to prepare for when Kara arrived with Lena.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

I had never felt time go by so slow as when I was headed to L-Corp, tears were falling down my face as I finally reached the roof top. I had activated my coms to make sure that the others could hear what was going on and if I would need help. I landed on the roof looking around it was getting smoky up here, but I needed to find Lena to get her to safety. I closed my eyes for a second and focused on her heartbeat…and finally I heard it. But it was faint and fading. There!

"Lena!" I cried as I ran to her side and knelt.

"Kara?" Lena groaned painfully.

"I'm here. I'm going to get you to help."

"Don't."

"Lena."

"I'm not…worth it."

"You are! You are worth everything. I love you Lena and I care so much about you. Please let me take you to help."

"No one can love or care about me. I only going to hurt people. Everyone is better off."

"Lena. You might hate me for this, but I am getting you to help now." I said as I picked her up as gently as I could and headed for Alex and Eliza.

The trip back to the DEO was just as slow as the one to L-Corp. Lena was unconscious and her heartbeat was fading. I had never prayed to Rao as much as I was right now. She needed to be okay.

"Lena, please hold on." I cried as I finally reach the DEO and carried Lena inside. She was bleeding profusely and not responding to my voice anymore.

"Oh my God." Eliza said as she and Alex approached with a gurney and some of the medical team.

"You have to let her go Kara." Alex said as she tried to take Lena from me.

"No!" I yelled. "I won't let her go."

"Kara, she doesn't mean it in that way. We need to help her. Put her on the gurney so that we can help her." Eliza said softly to me and I nodded as I gently put Lena down on the gurney.

"Help her." I cried.

"They will Kara, they will."

"Let's go." Alex said as she and the medical team headed away.

I stood there watching them go, still listening to Lena's heartbeat, when I felt an arm wrap around me.

"She's in good hands Kara." Eliza said as she pulled me in to her arms.

"I need her to be okay."

"Alex will do everything she can."

"Crash cart now!" Alex yelled as I heard Lena's heart stop. I sobbed against Eliza's neck, holding on to her as tight as I could hold on without hurting her.

"Breathe Kara." Eliza softly whispered in my ear as she and I lowered to the ground.

But it felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. Lena was dead and there was nothing that I could do to save her. I promised her that I would always be there and I wasn't. There was no heartbeat.

"Kara. Listen to me. I know that you want to use your super-hearing to listen to Lena's heart, but you need to stop. You need to believe that she will be okay. You need to have faith. She is a very strong woman. She knows how much you love and care about her." Eliza said as she held me in her arms on the ground and I listened to her and focused on her heartbeat.

"I love her Eliza." I cried.

"I know, Kara. I know."

"No, you don't I love her, love her."

"I do know sweetie. I could see it when you talk about her and when you were around her. Kara, I know you. You need to have faith and believe that she will be okay. It's going to be okay."

* * *

(3RD person POV from here on)

It was several hours later and everyone was starting to come back to the DEO as a group. J'onn and Imra had found the helicopter and the men that had tried to destroy L-Corp and kill Lena, all the men were taken in to custody. They both hurried back to the DEO to see how Kara and Lena were doing. And when they all arrived there was no sign of Lena and the room was completely quiet, other than the noise from the computers. They found Kara still crying in Eliza's arms on the floor. The floor beneath Kara and Eliza was covered in blood as was Kara. Winn and Brainiac-5 were nearby watching as they entered and they all approached where Kara and Eliza were.

They had never seen Kara so upset, they had heard what was said on the roof before Kara had gotten Lena to the DEO. Lena really didn't feel like she was worthy or cared about and love. Kara was right about the way that she felt and they knew that they hadn't helped. They all stood nearby to Kara and Eliza waiting for news on Lena, even Clark who didn't trust Lena knew that he was hurting Lena and his cousin with his actions was waiting.

Finally, after another couple hours Alex approached from the medical bay with a somber look on her face, when Kara noticed her she looked up with fear in her eyes. Eliza and Kara slowly stood up, though Eliza never let go of Kara.

"Alex? Is she?" Kara whispered just loud enough that the group and Alex heard her.

"She's stable for now. She was shot three times, one nicking an artery. She was also stabbed a couple of times and one of the stab wounds also nicked an artery. She's been beaten badly, has several fractured ribs, and has severe bruising around her throat like they had tried to choke her. She isn't out of the woods yet, but if she makes it through the night I believe that she will recover." Alex said as she approached Kara and pulled her in to her arms. Kara folded in to her arms and clung to her, she still had the fear that Lena wasn't going to make it.

"I need to see her." Kara said pulling away from Alex.

"Okay, but it will be scary seeing her hurt and all the tubes and wires that she has right now. Just remember that she is still here. Go. Go see her. I'll be there in a second." Alex said as Kara used her super-speed to get to Lena.

Alex turned to the rest of the group, they looked at her with concern, there was something that she didn't tell Kara and they knew it.

"What else is there Alex?" J'onn asked.

"They…they also poison her and she is unconscious from that. The poison is from an alien parasite similar to the Black Mercy, it is making her live the most horrible parts of her life. Her brain waves are off the charts. When…when we did x-rays we found that she's had extensive remodeling to most of her bones and she has just as many old scars that…that suggests that she's been abused since she was a child, so the things going on in her head will not be pleasant. I…I didn't tell Kara that Lena might not wake up. I couldn't do it." Alex said as tears filled her eyes.

"So, when you said she'd recover. You meant that her body will heal completely, but that's all you know." Clark stated.

"Yes." Alex replied.

"Alex!" Kara cried from the medical bay.

The whole group raced to see what was wrong and found Lena seizing on the bed, Kara trying to hold her down as gently as she could.

"Get a dose of Diazepam now." Alex demanded as she approached and helped Kara hold Lena down.

"Here ma'am." A medic said as they handed Alex the syringe. Alex injected the medication and Lena stopped seizing, but then the heart monitor flatlined.

"Shit! Kara, I need you to back away. Get the crash cart!" Alex said as she grabbed the paddles that were brought to her. "Give her a dose of adrenaline and atropine. Now."

Kara backed in to the wall watching as Alex tried to save Lena. Eliza was suddenly by Kara's side, holding Kara to her side as they prayed that Lena would make it.

"They're in." The medic said after giving Lena the medications.

"Charge to 300." Alex stated.

"Ready."

"Clear!" Alex shouted as she shocked Lena's heart.

Everyone was watching from the hall through the windows, Mon-El had his arm around Imra as tears were falling down his and her faces. James had an arm around Sam as she cried too. Winn and Brainiac-5 stood close to the window, each had one of their hands on the glass. While J'onn and Clark stood behind watching and waiting.

"Nothing." The medic said.

"Charge to 300 again." Alex stated.

"Ready."

"Clear."

"Nothing."

"Charge again."

"Ready."

"Clear."

"Nothing."

"Give her another dose of adrenaline and atropine."

"They're in."

"Charge to 300."

"Ready."

"Clear."

*beep…beep…beep…*

Alex set the paddles down and went to check Lena over, while the rest of the group finally felt like they could breathe again. They watch Kara as she and Eliza approached Lena's bed, while Alex was on the other side. They saw Kara take Lena's hand in hers, she clung to it afraid that if she let go Lena would. Kara kissed Lena's hand before leaning down and kissed her forehead, pressing her forehead against Lena's and closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall.

"She's stable again." Alex said softly after finishing her check of Lena.

"She's not going to be okay, is she?" Kara whispered after she kissed Lena's forehead again before looking up at Alex.

"I'm not sure Kara. I didn't want to hurt you so I didn't tell you. There is more to know about her condition. They poisoned her with something alien. We were able to determine it was an alien parasites poison that is similar to the Black Mercy."

"What is it making her live?"

"Kara…"

"Alex please."

"It is making her relive every bad memory that she has."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"When we did x-rays there were…she's had extensive remodeling and she has just as many scars as she had broken bones. She's been abused ever since she was little. Whatever she is reliving it is not good. And…due to all that has happened she might not wake up."

"She might not wake up?"

"But I'm not sure Kara."

"She's not going to want to wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard her on the roof. This poison is making her live through all her worst memories. Do you think she's going to want to wake up? That she'll want to live?"

"Maybe I could help." Brainiac-5 said as he entered the room.

"How?" Kara asked.

"Once the poison is out of her system. We can enter her mind like I did with you when you were in a coma."

"We?"

"Yes. You and I, Kara she isn't going to come back because I ask her to."

"Okay. Let's do it."

"None yet Kara. We're almost finished with the transfusions and dialysis, it should get the poison out of her system, but when you get in there she might still be going through her memories." Alex stated.

"You will need to convince her to come back. Kara, you will need to give her something to come back for." J'onn said as he entered the room with tears falling down his cheeks, he was reading Lena's mind. "She is reliving such horrible memories, the pain. They used her and let others do the same. They hurt her so much. Everyone has. She isn't going to want to come back easily."

"What do you mean they let others do the same? They let other people injure her?" Kara asked softly, but was afraid of the answers. The whole group was in the room by now wanting to hear what J'onn was talking about.

"They let other people use her for someone to injure and…and someone…someone to…I can't." J'onn said then he stopped he couldn't continue. He was so angry and sad that someone would do those things to a person…to a child. They had done it for so long, until Lena had moved to National City. But every once in a while, her mother would come back in to her life and continue the physical abuse. Lena put up such a presence that she was strong and unbreakable, but she was still that little girl inside that just wanted care and love. His hand was over his mouth and he was leaning against the wall, he couldn't tell them.

"J'onn. I don't understand." Kara said as she looked around at the group, but most of them looked as confused as she did.

Eliza took a deep breath before moving Kara's chin to have her look at her. She understood what J'onn couldn't say and she felt the anger and sadness just as J'onn, but someone needed to explain to the others. "Kara. She was abused physically, emotionally, and sexually." Eliza said softly.

"Oh God." Kara cried still holding tightly on to Lena's hand.

"We'll go in once we know that the poison is out." Brainiac-5 said wanting to give Kara hope that she would be able to help Lena.

* * *

Everyone took turns staying in the room with Kara and Lena, though Eliza and Alex stayed the whole time they knew that Kara needed them. Clark asked Kara to step out for a second so that he could talk to her and she didn't want to leave Lena, but she knew that Alex would take care of her.

Clark and Kara were standing just outside the windows, when Clark sighed and then said, "I'm sorry Kara. And I know that you are not the only person that I need to apologize to, but you need to know how sorry I am. I let my anger toward her brother and mother prevent me from realizing that she isn't her family. I didn't realize that she meant so much to you, that she completes you like Lois does me."

"She doesn't know." Kara said as she glanced at Clark to look him in the eyes before looking back at Lena.

"You still have a chance to tell her. You can't give up hope. I have seen the way that she looks at you and treats you. I know that she loves you and trusts you. When we were younger, I never saw the pain or hurt. I mean I noticed that she was in casts quiet often, but I didn't know just how much pain or hurt. I didn't see that until I was here watching her with you and the others, the pain and hurt in her eyes every time she was alone. If I had known what they were doing to her, what they had done to her. I would have protected her. Lex never really treated her the way that her father and mother did, but he had to have known. And I don't know how he could have let that happen to her. Kara, you and I both know that there are terrible people in this world and she just happens to know a lot of them. I promise I will treat her better from now on."

"Thank you, Clark." Kara said softly before giving him a hug and then reentered the medical bay where Alex and Eliza were checking to see if there was any more of the alien poison in Lena's blood. "Is it all out?" Kara asked as she entered the room again.

"Yes, there are no traces in her blood." Eliza said as she looked over the chart.

"I'll get Brainiac-5 and the others." Clark said from the doorway.

"Thanks." Kara said as she sat back down and took Lena's hand in hers.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered in the room again, J'onn looked in to Lena's mind once more to see where she was in her memories to help prepare Kara and Brainiac-5 for what they might be seeing. When J'onn opened his eyes, everyone was looking at him, and he took a deep breath as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"In her current memory she is about eight years old, though she mentally and physically is her normal age. She is remembering it and feeling it as though she is that eight-year-old self. Brainiac-5, Kara when you get in there…there will be a man on top of her." J'onn said softly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kara said as she tried to take a deep breath.

"Kara. She needs you. I know that this is hard. And this is going to be difficult. I don't know how much of her memories she has gone through, but I don't think she can take any more."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Kara, take my hand." Brainiac-5 said as he raised a hand to Lena's forehead.

Suddenly they were in a dark room, Brainiac-5 and Kara could hear muffled cries for help and moaning. In the middle of the room was a bed, with a man naked on top of Lena. She was crying and trying to get away, but the man was too much for her to handle. His hands were holding her arms down and his weight was too much for her to push away.

"Please stop." Lena begged.

"Come on Luthor. You do this every time. You deserve this." The man said.

"Enough!" Kara yelled as she grabbed the man and tossed him in to a wall, where he disappeared, leaving just Brainiac-5, Kara, and Lena in the room. But Lena didn't see them, her eyes were still where the man had been.

"Please don't hurt me." Lena cried as she tried to back away pulling the sheets up with her.

"Lena. Lena look at me. It's Kara." Kara said as she approached the bed and knelt next to it.

"Kara? I don't understand."

"What do you remember?" Brainiac-5 asked softly.

"I…I was on the roof of L-Corp. There was a helicopter. Then…then I was shot and I fell back. Then you were there and you were flying me away. When I woke up I…I was in one of my worst memories. And then they just continued. It felt so real." Lena cried as she curled into a ball on the bed.

"Lena. They poisoned you. It has the effect of making you relive your worst memories. Brainiac-5 and I are here to help you." Kara said as she gently took Lena's hand in hers, at first Lena was rigid and tried to pull away, but Kara didn't let go.

"I deserve to be here."

"No, you don't Lena." Brainiac-5 said.

"I only hurt people. I'm not good. I'm not enough. I'm a bad person." Lena cried as she continued to try and pull away from Kara.

"Please Lena look at me. I need you to listen what I have to say." Kara said as she moved to lay next to Lena pulling her into her arms to try and comfort her, Lena pulled away, but Kara held her close. Lena finally looked up at Kara, tears falling down her face. "I love you. And no this is not just as friends. I love you. I love your smile, the way that you light up when we talk, the way that you want to save and protect everyone. I love everything about you. You are my sun. You fill me with so much hope and happiness. I'm sorry that I never told you sooner. I know that these memories seem like they are telling you that you are not good, enough, and that you deserve this. But you do not deserve this. You deserve the world Lena and if you'll let me I will prove it to you every day."

Suddenly Kara and Brainiac-5 where back in the medical bay with everyone looking at them, wondering if it worked.

"What happened? Did it work?" Kara asked as she looked down at Lena.

"I don't know." Brainiac-5 stated.

"I think it did work. Her brain waves went back to normal." Alex said.

"Then why is she not waking up?"

"I think she just needs some time to heal before she wakes up. She is in a lot of pain, but she is no longer in those memories." J'onn said.

"Oh okay." Kara said as she sat back down.

"Well leave you guys alone for a while." Clark said as he motioned for everyone to leave.

* * *

It was a few days later and Lena was still asleep, when Eliza and Alex joined Kara in the room to give her some company and to talk to her about what she saw in the memory. They could tell that it was bothering her, but Kara had been avoiding the topic. Kara was holding on to Lena's hand; she had just changed out of her Supergirl outfit and was now sitting in some of her more comfortable clothes. When she, Alex, and Eliza were sitting on a bench that they had grabbed from the hall; Kara sitting in between both Alex and Eliza. Kara let go of Lena's hand, but she was close by in case she needed her. Lena was improving and the tube had been taken out, but she was still hooked up to several machines.

"Kara? Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked knowing that she wasn't going to bring it up on her own.

"Talk about what?" Kara asked.

"You know what." Alex said.

"Fine" Kara said before she continued with the pain evident in her voice as she spoke. "She thought she deserved to be in those memories. Because she was not good or enough and that she hurts everyone. She thought that she was a bad person. In the memory that man…he was hurting her. She was begging him to stop. He told her that she deserved it. How can anyone think that about someone? She was eight years old in that memory. How can someone do that to a child? How long did the abuse go on? Why didn't anyone save her? Protect her?"

"Oh Sweetie. I don't know Lena well, but I think when she was young that she was engrained to think those things about herself. They used the abuse to prove to her that she was. I don't know how people can think the things that they think about others or how people can hurt children. But there are good people in the world Kara who try and do prevent those things from happening. One day if Lena is willing she might be able to tell you or someone about the abuse, which I think would be a good idea to help her process and get through it. I don't think she had anyone like you or us in her life when she was younger to protect her and save her from the abuse. But she has you and us now. And we will do everything that we can to protect her." Eliza said as she watched Kara watch Lena with such pain, but also determination that she'll never let anyone hurt her again.

"Mmm…" Lena moaned as she started to move in pain. They all were up in a moment. Alex and Eliza checking Lena over, while Kara taking Lena's hand in hers.

"Lena" Alex said softly. "I know that you are in pain and I'm going to give you morphine. Just try to stay calm."

"Lena?" Kara said softly as she looked down at her. Lena's eyes fluttered open. "I'm right here. It's okay." Lena still looked dazed and in pain, but she looked directly at Kara and tried to pull her close. "Lena it's okay I'm here. Just try and stay calm."

"Kara…Kara." Lena cried softly still pulling on Kara.

"I think she wants comfort." Alex said as she noticed Lena pulling Kara closer.

"What do you mean? Comfort?" Kara asked as she looked at Alex

"She wants you to hold her." Eliza said.

"Oh. But I don't want to hurt her." Kara said in a small panic.

"You won't hurt her more than she's already hurting." Alex explained.

"Okay. Okay, I'm here." Kara said as she slowly and gently moved Lena over so that she could join her on the bed. Then floated in to the air before moving in to a laying position and then gently lowered herself on to the bed.

Once Kara was laying down next to Lena; she held on to Lena, running one hand through her hair, and the other rubbing circles on her back. Lena had moved to be as close to Kara as she possible could, holding on to her tightly and if Kara wasn't an alien she would have bruised from the hold. The morphine started to take affect and Lena started to calm as her some of her pain started to fade.

"Kara." Lena mumbled before her eyes closed again.

"It's okay, Lena. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Go back to sleep." Kara said giving Lena's forehead a kiss.

* * *

A few months later, Lena was almost back to being fully healthy, though Alex still had her coming in for check-ups to make sure that everything was healing properly. And Eliza was still working with her using therapy to get through her abuse and those feelings of not deserving care and love. Kara was with her almost constantly during the day, though she did need to do her own work at Cat Co., she tried to be with Lena for every chance that she could. Lena and Kara had even moved in together to penthouse that had extra bedrooms for friends and family to come and stay with them.

Lena was finally feeling better than she had ever felt and that was because of Kara, their friends and family. Lena sometimes still didn't feel that she belonged, but every time she was around the others they made her feel as though she did. She had been searching for those feelings for so long and she was happy that she had found what she was looking for.

"You look deep in thought. Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she turned a little to look Lena in those dazzling green eyes that she loved so much. They were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about things." Lena sighed, looking back in to Kara's blue eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure. I was just thinking about how happy I am."

"I'm glad you're happy. What else are you thinking about?"

"That for once in my life I feel like I deserve this…to be happy, cared about, and loved. It took me so long to feel those things and it still scares me that I might lose it all."

"You will never lose this Lena, not as long as I am here. And I am pretty indestructible."

"I love you Kara." Lena whispered as Kara leaned down to put her forehead on hers.

"And I love you Lena." Kara whispered back before gently kissing Lena.


End file.
